Celebrations: A Drabble Cycle
by lsellers
Summary: Post Season Two Drabble Cycle written for the Primeval100 prompt "Celebrations"


**Drabble Cycle: Celebrations **

** Christening**

The special forces team were all there, showing their support.

Most of them had missed the funeral. Those that had survived the IRA blast had been in hospital. But they weren't going to miss the christening of the commander's first born.

Hannah Ryan fought back tears as she saw them lined up in the pews in their dress uniforms. She wished Thomas could have been here.

The baby slept quietly in her arms, but he would wake up and ball when the cold water hit him.

"Grow up to be a good man," she whispered. "Like your father before you."

**Birthday**

"... Like my father before me." Connor tossed his new lightsaber to one side.

Becky rolled her eyes and sighed. "So be it! Jedi!" and she raised her hands.

"Aaargh!" Connor raised his arms, stepped backwards and promptly tripped over Bob who was playing the defeated Darth Vader.

"That's it!" pouted Becky. "This is a silly game."

"Please, Sis!" said Connor. "It's my birthday."

"Never mind," said Bob, scrambling up and grabbing the other new lightsaber. "Let's do the fight between Vader and Obi-wan on the first death star."

Connor grinned happily. You could always count on your best friends.

**First Job**

You could always count on your best friends.

Claudia giggled over her wine. "Thanks for coming, Fiona."

Jenny sipped her Martini elegantly. "Thanks for coming, Fiona."

Fiona smiled back. "I couldn't miss celebrating your first job! What's the place like?"

"It seems nice enough," they both said. Jenny managed to make the comment sound slightly arch.

"Jolly good," said Fiona. "Onwards and upwards eh."

Jenny and Claudia both laughed. If they had been sitting side by side, they would have been identical in that moment.

She raised her glass. "Congratulations! To the first day of the rest of your life."

**Wedding**

"Congratulations! To the first day of the rest of your lives."

The room echoed back Helen's father's good wishes.

Helen had a glint in her eye. Her father had relished the opportunity to rib her mercilessly.

Nick hid his grin and his sudden excitement. Helen was looking ravishing. She had opted for a scarlet mini-dress and it showed off her figure to good effect. The danger in her expression only made her look better.

Her father caught his eye and winked. "That'll get her going," he mouthed.

Helen was at her best when challenged. Nick sighed. Like father, like daughter.

**Wedding Anniversary**

`Like father, like daughter,' mused Kathy Lester, despairingly.

"Liz," she pleaded, "I know you don't like Amanda much, but its just one night."

Liz raised an eyebrow at her. "OK," she said, eventually. "I suppose it's preferable to listening to you and Dad shag."

With the children gone, Kathy lit the candles and slipped into her slinkiest dress. The surprise meal was in the oven.

At midnight she blew out the candles and put the uneaten food in the fridge.

"Happy Wedding Aniversary, Kathy!" She whispered to her reflection. Then she took of her face and went to bed alone.

**Retirement**

Then she took of her face and went to bed alone.

It had been a good day. Her feet hurt because she'd been standing up for most of the reception. The speeches had been tiring but she'd enjoyed talking to old friends and colleagues and was touched that so many had come to her retirement party.

Dame Abigail Maitland had had a good career and, better than that, she had done good with it. All in all she didn't have much to complain about. A handful of regrets and an empty bed. But a job well done and many friendships.

**Wake**

"A job well done and many friendships made," Lester had said at the funeral.

Nick hated wakes and this one was worse than most. Stephen's parents stood shoulder to shoulder in their grief.

"We're here to celebrate Stephen's life," his mother had announced at the beginning of the party with fragile determination.

Abby silently nudged Nick's arm and smiled consolingly at him. Connor stood at her shoulder.

It was true, mused Nick. The job had been well done and many friendships made. When he looked around the room he saw the special forces team were all there, showing their support.


End file.
